


these things linger

by OnyxSphinx



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, absolutely no capitalisation and only minor spell/grammar-checking, hopeful ending??? ish, it adds to the Vibe tho, like. at all, newt is. not doing great., proceed with caution though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphinx/pseuds/OnyxSphinx
Summary: so it turns out that being possessed for ten years isn't so great for one's mental state
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	these things linger

there is a wall.

there’s also a chair. a chair and a wall and a

ceiling that is a ceiling.

newt wonders if he’s going insane. it wouldn’t be the first time. to be fair the precursors usually let him have the high of the drift before they let him spiral but. but.

he’s laying in a chair. on a chair. sitting. in.

there is an iv in his arm. there is a white hospital gown covering him. he’s restrained. this is better than he was expecting. there isn’t even any torture.

hmm. there should be. he probably kinda deserves it. he tried to end the world. he’s probably committed crimes against humanity. probably multiple.

there’s a click. a lock. he wonders if they’re here to get him. maybe they’ll shoot him…that’d be a nice dramatic touch. oh or. or guillotine.

the door opens all of the way.

ah.

hermann he thinks. perfect. he’s perfect for the job. spotless soul. who else could kill him. and he should he should he shouldheshould

“newton”

hermann’s voice is rough and newt frowns. his voice shouldn’t he rough. unless he’s

feeling guilt.

he shouldn’t. feel guilty. he shouldn’t.

newt doesn’t say anything. his chest rises and falls. the sticky electrode pads on his chest rise and fall. they tug at his skin. its skin. the skin. skin. skinskinskin

“newton” hermann says again and this time he walks closer. makes sense he can’t kill newt from that far

“how are you?”

newt makes a startled sound. watches it morph into hacking laughter. five. four. three. two

“i’m… glad you’re awake”

mm newt thinks. it’s probably more rewarding to kill him awake. harder usually but hermann has never backed down from a challenge. that’s what newt loves about him.

holy newt thinks as the light halos the other the word blending. a mantra. holy holy holyholyholyholy

feels bad about it. kind of. he doesn’t want to bloody hermann’s clothes. his hands no. that wouldn’t do. hermann needs to remain pure.

hello newt thinks hello hi. “hi.” and there’s the ghost of something there left over and newt is still thinking holyholyholy

wonders. does this make hermann the white knight and newt the dragon and humanity the princess in need of saving and

“they told me that you tried” hermann pauses. walks over. pulls up a chair. doesn’t finish his. sentence doesn’t. finish. his sentence. his eyes. glazed. hmm.

maybe

“don’t feel guilty” newt says and goes to shift his arm and remembers oh right his. arm. his arms. legs. limbs. restrained. ah.

well. “don’t feel guilty” he says again and offers hermann an attempt at a reassuring smile. “it’s what you need to do”

i understand he doesn’t say i deserve it he doesn’t add it’s for the best. it’s for

the best. for the

best.

oh he can’t breathe he can’t he

breathe breathebreathebreathefuck

oh. oh that’s hermann’s arm. his hand. holding newt’s. shoulder. arm. “breathe” he says and newt thinks yes that’s very nice shut up please god godgodgodletmediekillme

and now

and now hermann’s undoing the restraints and newt’s still not breathing and hermann’s pulling him up and hermann is and hermann

and hermann is

and

and hermann

oh god newt thinks oh g

oh

oh god ohgodgodoh

kill me he thinks kill

“kill me” he murmurs. softly. “kill

“kill me hermann you”

“newton what”

“best for everyone” newt says whispers and oh fuck his shirt is wet oh that

oh those are hermann’s tears

oh he can’t

oh.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [autisticharrow](https://autisticharrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
